


Just for the case

by love_and_angst (QuinnLockwood)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, No Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnLockwood/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Chapter 1: Dean works his charm to get more information about the current case.Chapter 2: In order to find a vampire, the Reader has to flirt her way through a bar. Dean is anything but happy.





	1. No One Else

" _It's only for a case, no need to worry, only for a case..._ " this has been your mantra for the past fifteen minutes. 

It was stupid, really. You and the Winchesters were on a hunt and needed more information. You suspected the sister of the lasted victim might knew more than she let on, so you guys came up with a plan. A plan which you secretly hated. Dean was supposed to flirt her up, and hopefully get something out of her. 

Right now, you and Sam sat in the Impala, in front of the café, watching your boyfriend working his char on a woman that wasn't you. The fact that she was way prettier than you, and exactly the type of woman Dean used to hook up with, wasn't exactly helping either. Needless to say you hated every second of it. 

It wasn't like you didn't trust Dean, you just didn't like seeing him flirting with anyone that wasn't you. That was your favorite smile, he was now giving her, it was the gleam in his eyes, which you were supposed to be the reason of, it was the smirk that was supposed to make you weak... You shook your head. _It's only for a case, no need to worry..._

"You know it's just for the case, right?" Sam, who had noticed you starring daggers at the victim's sister, said. 

You took a deep breath. Dammit, was your jealousy that obvious? "Of course I know that," you replied as calm as possible. 

Sam chuckled. "Dean loves you more than he has ever loved anyone before. There's no need to be jealous, Y/N." 

"I'm not jealous," you grumbled. 

Just when Sam was about to say something, she laid a hand on Dean's arm, and you couldn't hold it back any longer. "That bitch better gets her hands off of my man, or I swear to god...!" you growled, your hands clenched into fists. 

You felt Sam's hand on your shoulder, but you kept starring at them. Too angry to listen to any reason that came from your best friend. 

Ten more agonizing minutes and a lot of calming words from Sam passed, when Dean finally came back to the Impala. He opened the door and flopped in behind the steering wheel, next to Sam. 

"And?" the younger Winchester asked. 

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. I don't think she knows anything she hasn't told us already." 

You huffed. "And you needed almost half an hour to figure that out?!"

Dean turned to look at you, somewhat stunned at your tone. "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

 _Just for the case_ , you reminded yourself. And now he's back with you, right? No matter what happened at the café or how beautiful she was, he came back to you. It was you he'd spend the night, and all the nights for the rest of your lives with, not her. No need to snap at him! 

You waved him off. "No, just hungry." 

Dean smiled. "That's my girl! Let's get some burgers!" 

And for the first time that day, you smiled. That's right, you were Dean's girl and no one else. 

Later that evening, back in the motel room you and Dean shared, when Dean was still in the shower, and you were in bed already, you thought about today. _Embarrassing_ , was the first word that popped into your mind. Some harmless flirting, and you went berserk. You'd make sure to apologize for your behavior to Sam tomorrow. You're just glad that Dean didn't know. What would he think of you, when he knew how stupid you acted? You didn't want to know. 

"What are you thinking about?" You jumped when Dean's voice was suddenly next to the bed you shared. You hadn't noticed him leaving the bathroom. 

"Nothing," you said a little bit too quickly. 

Dean slipped under the covers and you automatically moved closer to him, like every night. He wrapped his strong arms around you. You closed your eyes and sighed contentedly. 

"Sweetheart?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you, you know that, right?" 

"I know and I love you too, Dean." 

Dean nodded and placed a kiss on top of your head. Of course he noticed how pissed you were, when he came back from the "date" and he knew you were jealous. He understood, damn, he'd be just as upset when you would have to flirt with some guy. But to be honest, he also found it absolutely adorable, not that he'd ever say that out loud. Nevertheless, the next couple of days he'd make sure that you would never doubt the fact, that you were the only woman he wanted by his side.


	2. Damn Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to flirt your ways through a bar to find vampire. Dean is anything but happy.

"We should have come up with something else," Dean said, for the tenth time in the last two minutes. 

Sam sighed. "And waste even more time? Dean, Y/N will be fine." 

Dean huffed and took a sip from his beer, his eyes never leaving you. He knew you could handle yourself, that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that you had to flirt your way through a bar, to find that damn vampire. 

You and Dean had been together for a couple of month, and he trusted you, but it didn't mean, he liked you flirting with other men, even if it was just for a case, and not even if the man might be a vampire. 

Sam cleared his throat, to gain Dean's attention, but when his brother couldn't get his eyes off of you, he spoke anyway. "You... um... You're not jealous, are you?"

Dean scoffed. "'course not. I just don't like the idea of my girl being near a vampire is all." Well, that wasn't exactly a lie. 

Sam bit back a chuckle. Yep, his brother was totally jealous. 

"That's it," Dean said and stood up. 

Sam looked in your direction and grimaced. Ok, maybe he could understand his brother somewhat. You were heading towards the exit, a guy by your side, who had trouble keeping his hands to himself. His hand was dangerously low on your back. He just hoped you wouldn't deck him before they met up with you, then again, he couldn't really blame you if you did. 

The brothers followed you. Dean looked like he was about to spit nails. As soon as they left the bar, he pulled an angle blade from his boots, clutching it so tightly, his knuckles were white. 

Suddenly they heard a muffled scream from the alley they were heading to. The boys started to run. They rounded the corner, and before Dean could even take the scene in front of him in, he shouted "Get your filthy hands off my girl, you bastard!" The blade swung through the air. With satisfaction, Dean watched as the head of the vampire fell from his body. 

"Fuck, Y/N!" 

At Sam's comment, Dean's posture stiffened, and his gaze landed on you. You were laying on the floor, cradling your arm, not noticing a thin trail of blood that came from your split lip. Dean rushed towards you and keeled down next to you. "Fuck, sweetheart, are you ok?" 

You took a shuddering breath and nodded. "'m fine. Nothing broken." 

Dean carried you back to the Impala. He threw the keys to Sam and got in with you on the backseat. As you sat on Dean's lap, with your head against his chest, you felt save and happy for the first time this evening. flirting with all these men, and letting them touch you, just felt so wrong, even if it was just for a case.

The ride was uncomfortably quiet. You looked up at Dean. He was in his - as you called it - grumpy-mood. You rolled your eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking, but you were having none of it. "Dean," you almost whispered. 

He looked down at you, his face softened a little. "What is it, sweetheart?" 

"Stop it." 

He frowned. "Stop what?"

"Blaming yourself. It isn't your fault," you said and kissed his jaw. 

He shook his head. "If I'd been faster-" 

"Don't. I'm fine. Give it a few days, and I'm as good as new," you gave him a small smile, but his expression remained dark. Winchesters - Always blaming themselves for everything. "You know," you started another attempt to get him to stop, "I could really use a shower. I can still feel his hands all over myself." You both grimaced. "And I was wondering if you'd like to join me, and make me forget about this evening." When you saw the excited gleam in his eyes, you knew you had him. 

"Sam," he said, "drop us of at the hotel and go get some food."

Sam turned his head to tell you two that it was his plan anyways, and groaned as he saw you two snogging. "Get a room you two." 

"That's the plan," Dean muttered between kisses and you giggled. It was a terrible evening, but you'd make sure it has a happy ending.


End file.
